


Brat! But a good one

by broccoli_anon



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Child Reader, Escape, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Gore, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccoli_anon/pseuds/broccoli_anon
Summary: Abel escape but didn’t expected to meet a friend the way along his journey to freedom.





	Brat! But a good one

Abel had been run restlessly since the breach in the foundation had happened and finally he managed to escape. Hopefully for ever, he thought and allowed himself to slow down his pace. The Keter class object was in the middle of nowhere, the night sky above him. 

He took his time, even though it were just some minutes, to breath in the fresh, cool and to feel the wet grass under his bare feet’s. Unfortunately gun shots were near by, so he decided to move further into the direction against the location of the facility. 

After hours of walking he saw something. It was a farm house, maybe even an abandoned one. He hoped for it at least, the could take the risk of killing at the moment. Otherwise the SCP foundation would track him down once more, so he went up the hill to building and quickly made his way to the byre. 

The sheep’s got nervous but Abel comforted them without any effort and rested on an pile of hay. Now he could a least doze off a bit, before planning his hat to do the coming day.

“Who are you?”, he heard and peeked up with one eye, feeling a handgun pressing against the side of his head. In front of him was standing a kid, calm and collected, however at the saw time a glint of anger had showed up in their face.  
He only grinned at the small human, he hadn’t see someone in the foundation who had the courage enough to face him. But the kid had it and he was quietly impressed. 

What now?


End file.
